An electronic component may include a semiconductor substrate such as a semiconductor chip including doped regions of a first conductivity type or a second conductivity type complementary to the first conductivity type which are arranged to provide a desired device. For example, the semiconductor chip may provide an MOS-controlled transistor such as a vertical MOSFET or a vertical IGBT.
At least one surface of the semiconductor chip further includes a metallization structure which provides a rewiring structure between the doped regions within the semiconductor substrate and contact areas on the surface of the chip. Further connections such as bond wires may be attached to these contact areas on the surface of the chip to enable an external power supply to be applied to the semiconductor chip and signals to be sent from the semiconductor chip.